


Untitled mpreg ficlets

by ashavahishta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavahishta/pseuds/ashavahishta





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
Harry is cooking dinner with Zayn’s help when Louis wanders in, his face scrunched up in discomfort. “Haz, seriously, your baby is like attacking my ribs or something, can you help me out here?”

Harry immediately puts down his knife and reaches out to help Louis lower himself into a nearby chair. With only just over a month left of pregnancy, Louis is ‘whale-sized’ (his words), ‘so uncomfortable I want to die’ (also his words), and ‘absolutely beautiful’ (Harry’s words).

Louis makes a pained noise as his lower back protests the movement, and Zayn frowns sympathetically. “Do you need anything, Lou?”

Louis shakes his head. “Just for Baby Tommo in here to settle for a bit so I can nap in peace,” he says. “Thanks, though.”

Harry kneels in front of Louis’ chair and his big palms spread over the bump of his stomach, warm and soothing.

“Hey, kiddo,” he says softly. “What’re you doing, huh? You torturing your dad? Hmm?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s secretly an acrobat,” Louis says solemnly, reaching down to rest his hand over Harry’s on his belly. “Our child is going to run off and join the circus the moment he’s born.”

“No, no,” Harry murmurs, still gazing at Louis’ stomach like it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. “You won’t do that, will you, baby? Won’t run away and join the circus, leave your dad and I at home all alone? You know when I was a kid I went to the circus, and there were elephants and lions and clowns…not that you know what any of those things are, sweetheart, but we’ll teach you, don’t you worry.”

Harry just keeps talking, his deep voice slow and melodic. It only takes about a minute for Louis to sigh in relief. The baby responds to Harry’s voice more than anything else, recognises it instantly and always calms upon hearing it.

“Oh, thank you,” Louis says fervently as the baby settles and the pain beneath his ribs dissipates. He strokes his fingers through Harry’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp with his nails until Harry’s eyes half-close like a happy cat.

Harry presses a gentle, fond kiss to Louis’ belly as he stands. “C’mon, you should be resting. Let’s get you into bed.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Louis is woken at about three am to a storm of movement inside him, the baby shifting restlessly and too much to ignore. Louis blinks sleep-heavy eyes and reaches down to rest his hand on the large curve of his belly. “Alright,” he whispers, quiet so as not to wake Harry. “Alright, you got me, I’m up.”

Louis allows Harry’s hand to slip from his waist as he shifts to the edge of the bed and very carefully rolls himself into a sitting position. One of the best ways for the baby to settle is if Louis walks around a bit or has something to eat, so he waddles slowly toward the kitchen. There’s leftover pasta from dinner and Louis eats right there in the middle of the kitchen, reflecting on the bizarreness of his life as the clock ticks past 3:43am. “You’re lucky your dad’s such a good cook,” he says lightly to his belly. “I’m hopeless, I could never make something like this.”

The food helps, but Baby Tommo is still making a fuss and Louis knows that going back to bed will just result in him tossing and turning for another hour and he doesn’t want to wake Harry. So it’s onward to the living room and some infomercials for Louis and baby.

(Harry hates when Louis does this, and Louis has been banned from using their credit card for unplanned purchases after 1am.)

It doesn’t take long for Harry to come padding into the living room in his underwear, and Louis isn’t surprised to see him. Harry flops down beside him and squints at the TV, then mutters, “Shamwow guy really needs to calm the fuck down,” and Louis snorts with surprised laughter. “At least it’s not those bloody knives again.”

Harry sidles closer and rests his arm around Louis’ shoulders, then leans over to pet gently at his stomach. “Hey kiddo, you tired yet? Your dad needs to sleep.”

“So does your other dad,” Louis says, eyeing Harry. “You don’t have to sit up with me, babe. He’ll settle eventually.”

Harry shakes his head. “I don’t mind,” he insists. “I won’t sleep if you’re not there anyway.”

Louis gives in and snuggles in closer under Harry’s arm. He yawns, interweaving their fingers where they rest on his stomach. He can feel the baby starting to slow down a little, the movements more like gentle pushes than the thunderous kicks they were before. It’s more like their son is saying hello, like he knows his dads are on the outside world, just waiting to meet him. The thought reminds Louis that this is all worth it, despite kicking feet and sleepless nights, swollen ankles and constant back pain. He’ll take it all as long as he gets their baby in the end.

“Love you,” Louis mumbles, squeezing Harry’s hand. Harry squeezes back and presses his lips to Louis’ temple for a long moment. “Love you too,” he replies, and his thumb moves against Louis’ belly, against the tiny little life inside. “Both of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Promo days go a little differently now. Harry still wakes early and takes a couple of phone interviews while he makes breakfast, but Louis sleeps in. He’s tired lately - nearly constantly, his body adjusting to the new life growing inside him, and he needs all the rest he can get. 

He wanders downstairs while Harry is doing his sixteenth interview of the morning. Louis’ soft and sleepy in loose sweats and one of Harry’s shirts, the sleeves falling over his slim wrists. His hair is messy, he’s wearing his glasses, and his rounded belly is showing under the shirt. He’s gorgeous.

Harry is still on the phone and they say good morning silently; Louis with a soft kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth and Harry with his palm flattening briefly against the curve of Louis’ tummy. He’s left Louis’ breakfast out for him (perfectly balanced with all the right nutrients of course), and Louis eats quietly while Harry wraps up his interview.

When they arrive at the studio that afternoon, they’re shown into the room where they’re supposed to be interviewed by various programs for the next few hours. While the other boys are already settling happily into the stools set out for them, Harry is frowning and flagging down the first person he sees for help. “I’m sorry, we need different chairs with proper back support,” he says, polite but firm. His hand slips down Louis’ body to rest on his lower back, rubbing soothingly at the exact place that the ache always, always settles. Louis makes an appreciative noise and leans in to kiss Harry’s neck in gratitude.

They change the stools for a couch, which Louis sinks into happily with Harry pressed against him from knee to shoulder. When the inevitable question comes (“So, Louis, as we all know you and Harry are expecting, how are you feeling?”), Louis reaches for Harry’s hand and entangles their fingers. His whole face lights up, eyes sparkling as he replies. “I’m doing okay, thank you! Harry and the boys are being really great taking care of me and the fans are so lovely sending in messages of support. Everything’s just going great.”

Louis doesn’t even realise, but the hand that’s not holding Harry’s is resting on his own stomach as he talks. 

“Harry, I can already see you smiling like a proud papa over there, you must be so excited about all this,” the interviewer says. Harry squeezes Louis’ hand and shifts as close as he possibly can, beaming.

“Yeah, we are. It’s like, we already knew we wanted kids together but we didn’t think this would happen so soon, and now that it has we just can’t wait.” He meets Louis’ eyes and they have a quiet moment to themselves, smiling at each other until Liam pinches Harry’s knee and makes him respond to the next question.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis is napping when Harry gets home. He’s in the half-finished nursery, with its bright yellow walls (one left bare because Zayn has promised them a mural when he has the time to paint it) and the pile of baby gifts they’re already receiving.

Louis’ favourite gift so far has been from his mother when he passed first trimester: the big, extremely comfortable rocking chair he’s currently sleeping in.

Harry leans against the door frame of the room, crosses his arms over his chest and smiles. They’d chosen this room for the nursery because of its natural light, and the sun spills beautifully over Louis’ face. He has his head tilted into the warmth, fringe falling soft over his eyes. He looks peaceful and content, his hand resting on the round swell of his belly.

Despite the warmth of the sun, there’s a cool breeze coming through the open window. Harry steps into the room and grabs one of the many baby blankets from a shelf, draping it carefully over Louis.

Louis’ eyelids flutter and then open, sleepy blue eyes blinking up at Harry. “Hey,” he murmurs. Harry sits on the arm of the chair, leaning close.

“Hi baby,” he leans down to kiss him, then lets his hand fall to Louis’ bump. He strokes his thumb over it and repeats, “Hi baby.”

Louis laughs. “Lame.”

Harry shrugs, accepting this. “How are you two feeling?”

“Mmm,” Louis hums again. “Not bad. He was wriggling a lot before, but I think he’s sleeping now. My back is killing me.”

Harry makes a sympathetic noise and presses his mouth to Louis’ temple for a long moment. “You want me to run you a bath or something?”

Louis shakes his head. “Nah, too hard to get in and out. Just bed will be fine.” He smiles up at Harry and holds his hands out expectantly. “Help me up.”

“Demanding,” Harry complains lightheartedly as he stands up and grasps Louis’ hands. He tugs, and together they haul Louis’ heavy body out of the chair. Louis whimpers quietly as he settles into the standing position; it’s always the movement that makes his lower back scream in protest.

He feels even sleepier once he’s standing and Louis yawns, leaning heavily into Harry’s warmth. He rests his cheek against Harry’s chest and closes his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the ache in his back. He wasn’t counting on any of this; the pain or especially the exhaustion. Used to being such a ball of energy, the constant tiredness that has come on in his third trimester has been like nothing he’s ever felt before. Louis guesses that’s what comes with growing a whole new person inside of him.

“Mm, H. To bed with me.”

Harry’s broad hands rub slowly up and down Louis’ back, his lips in Louis’ hair. “You should eat.”

Louis shakes his head. “I’ll eat in an hour, I promise. I just need to lie down for a bit.”

Harry hesitates, his need to make sure Louis is fed warring with his need to make sure Louis is comfortable. His roving hands dig into one of the knots in Louis’ back and Louis whimpers again, making Harry’s decision for him. “Okay.”

Together they shuffle the short distance to their own bedroom, where Louis carefully climbs onto the bed. He sighs as the bed takes his weight.

Harry makes a quiet noise of want from behind him as he watches Louis up on hands and knees. His hands slip from where they’re supporting Louis’ back, to his rounded hips and then down to cup his gorgeously full ass. Louis smirks. “Are you enjoying the view there, darling?”

“Can’t help how hot you are like this.” Harry licks his lips, helping Louis crawl further up the bed. “And you know how I feel about this position.”

Louis laughs as he flops onto a pile of pillows. “I think it was this position that got us into trouble in the first place.”

He makes grabby hands from where he’s nestled amongst the pillows. “C’mere, daddy.”

Harry smiles dopily as he kicks off his shoes climbs onto the bed beside Louis. “I can never tell if it’s hot or sweet when you call me that.”

“Both.”

Harry curls against Louis’ side, propped on one elbow so he can rest his other hand on Louis’ belly. His big hand spreads warmly over the bump, thumb rubbing back and forth again. 

Louis’ hand settles onto the back of Harry’s neck, fingers sifting gently through soft curls. His back is slightly soothed by lying down, but there’s a flutter of movement starting inside him and Louis sighs. “Of course he wakes up when I want to sleep. Your son is already making my life difficult and he’s not even here yet.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says solemnly. “I’ll try to think about that next time I get you pregnant.”

“You do that.” Louis shifts and closes his eyes. “You wanna keep him entertained so I can nap?”

“Sure, babe.”

Harry shuffles down the mattress so his face is level with Louis’ stomach and carefully lifts his shirt. Louis is so round now, soft skin stretched tight. Harry thinks it’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

He tilts his head to press warm lips to Louis’ skin. “Hi, sweetheart.”

Immediately, he feels movement beneath his lips as the baby wriggles toward the sound. Harry grins. He loves how it responds to his voice like that. ”Hey, hi, how you feeling?” he murmurs. “You’re tiring your poor dad out, you know?”

Louis settles deeper into the cushion, his fingers going lax in Harry’s curls. He feels drowsy and warm, soothed by Harry’s voice almost as much as the baby is.

Louis falls asleep to Harry crooning, ‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…’


	5. Chapter 5

When Louis first notices it, it’s so weak that he nearly dismisses it entirely. It’s barely there, just a little flutter under his skin. He’s mid-interview when it happens, the movement tiny. Louis jolts slightly in his seat, presses his hand to the small curve of his stomach.

Beside him, Harry’s hand is gentle and questioning on Louis’ thigh. Louis curls their fingers together, letting Harry know he’s fine.

The interviewer addresses him next and Louis focuses on replying, but he can’t stop smiling. That little flutter was his baby.

For about a week, Louis is the only one who can feel the movement of the baby inside him. The flutters increase in frequency, become often enough that they barely surprise him when he feels them. 

Harry can’t feel the movement through Louis’ skin, no matter how hard he tries. He was ecstatic when Louis told him he could feel their baby moving, immediately dropping to his knees and placing his hand on Louis’ belly. Ever since, he’s come rushing over every time Louis reports movement, pressing his cheek to Louis’ skin in a desperate attempt to feel it.

He’s been so disappointed that he can’t, a frown settling on his face every time Louis gently touches his hair and says, “It’s stopped now, love.”

The thing is that this is entirely normal. Harry’s beloved baby books have said that the movements would be too small to be felt for a little while. 

"Just wait another week," Louis keeps saying. "He’s growing up, getting stronger every day. You’ll be able to feel it soon."

(They only just found out last week that they’re having a boy. They’ve been utterly giddy ever since, and Louis can’t help grinning every time he gets to refer to their baby as ‘he’ - like he’s a person already.)

They’re still on tour, having agreed on a thoroughly decreased workload until Louis hits his third trimester and has to go on leave entirely. He still does as much as he can. Harry will click his tongue disapprovingly when Louis shows up to an interview he could have napped through, but Louis prefers to keep active. He wants to do as much as he can, while he can. He can only imagine how bored he’s going to be in those later months. And yes, he’s tired a lot of the time and some of the other symptoms bother him too but he should be getting used to it, right? He can’t just put everything on hold for nine months.

They’re in their dressing room during their support act’s set when it happens. Louis has been having bouts of dizziness all day (this is apparently normal too, and entirely horrible), so he’s lying on the sofa with his head in Harry’s lap. Harry is ghosting his fingers through Louis’ hair, humming something sweet under his breath. The other boys are scattered around, talking and joking. Louis doesn’t pay them much mind; he’s focusing too hard on the spinning feeling in his head.

"What if it doesn’t go away before we need to go on?" Louis murmurs, his eyes still closed. 

"Then we go on without you," Harry says firmly. "And you stay here, and rest."

Louis’ eyes open to meet Harry’s. “Haz, the show…”

"We’ve rehearsed it without you, babe. It’s not as good but it can work. We knew this was always a possibility."

Louis can’t even bring himself to be offended. They did know it was a possibility when he decided to continue the tour despite his pregnancy. They knew the symptoms could get unpredictable, difficult. Knew that his body could refuse to co-operate despite him having a job to do.

"The fans," he protests weakly.

"They’ll deal." Harry’s nails scratch lightly at Louis’ scalp, making him smile at the comforting sensation. "I can’t let you go onstage when you can barely balance, Lou."

"Mm," Louis agrees reluctantly. Harry’s right; if he tries to perform with his head feeling like this there’s a strong chance he’ll fall right off the stage. He’s not risking it.

"Louis’ not going to perform if he doesn’t feel better in an hour," Harry says loudly, and Louis realises he’s addressing the room. There’s a flurry of voices and movement as people react to this news, and Louis closes his eyes again, not interested. Harry will take care of it.

Half an hour later, Louis’ dizzy spell has finally passed. He gets up long enough for himself and Harry to change into their stage outfits, then collapses back onto the couch again. He tugs Harry down beside him and swings his legs up into Harry’s lap, twists to nuzzle his face into Harry’s shoulder. Harry makes a pleased noise and wraps an arm around him, other hand curling around Louis’ knee. He noses at Louis’ hair, murmurs a gentle, “Glad you’re feeling better.”

"Mmm," Louis hums, hand finding his belly bump naturally as they settle into a cuddle. 

That’s when he feels it. It’s not like the movements he’s felt before, not a flutter or a little tickle. It’s movement, solid movement like the baby was flailing around or, or -

"Harry," Louis sits upright, a wild grin spreading over his face. "Harry!"

Alarmed, Harry sits up too, his hands fluttering uncertainly toward Louis. “What babe, what is it?”

"He’s kicking." Louis grabs Harry’s hand and presses it to his belly, low on the left side where he felt the movement. "He’s kicking Haz, I swear it!"

Harry’s eyes have widened hugely, his mouth dropped open and he leans in close, barely breathing as he waits to feel it.

A few moments pass. Nothing happens.

Harry’s face drops, devastated. “I can’t feel anything.” He starts to draw away but Louis holds his hand in place.

"Wait."

The movement comes again, and this time Louis knows it’s a kick. It’s strong, a thump under his skin and Louis gasps at the new feeling. He knows Harry can feel it this time because Harry jumps, letting out a shocked noise.

"Oh my god," he says, gaze trained on Louis’ stomach. "Oh god, Lou, _Lou.”_

There’s another kick, pushing out against their joined hands. Harry gasps again and he looks up at Louis, their eyes meeting. His face is slack with wonder and Louis thinks he must look the same. There’s a feeling caught in his chest like he’s about to burst, with joy or wonder or sheer disbelief that this is a real thing that is happening.

That’s their _child._

“Hazza,” Louis breathes. “Harry, that’s -“

"That’s our baby," Harry finishes, still looking dumbstruck. "Holy shit."

He smiles, and it stretches across his face until he looks almost manic with happiness, his eyes shining. Louis grins back and then he’s laughing, euphoria bubbling up out of him. Harry starts laughing too and Louis cups his hand around the back of his neck, dragging him into a giggly kiss. Harry lunges into it, kisses him with such enthusiasm that Louis is pressed into the couch with Harry looming over him. Harry is careful about it of course, always careful with Louis these days, watching his legs so he doesn’t knee Louis accidentally. He holds himself above Louis’ body and kisses him again and again, sweet and joyous while Louis continues to laugh in delight.

On stage that night, Harry is sure to dedicate a song to “My son, who I felt kicking for the first time tonight.” 

Louis beams at him, hand resting on his stomach as he belts out his solo. The baby kicks again and Louis can’t stop smiling all night.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis didn’t think it was possible, but Harry has actually become even more possessive since he started showing. He’s absolutely determined for everyone to know that Louis is  _his_ , that the baby is  _his_. It’s adorable, especially considering that with his baby bump and shiny wedding ring, it’s already pretty obvious that Louis is taken.

 

Harry likes to touch Louis’ belly as often as he possibly can, especially when, like now, Louis is talking to strangers.

They’re at an after-party for some awards show and Louis is standing near the buffet table with a glass of (very boring) lemonade in one hand. He lets the other hand rest lightly on his belly, where it always seems to gravitate these days. 

He’s being chatted to by a very tall, deeply boring man in an ugly suit. Louis is so used to Harry’s recent clingy touching that he doesn’t even pause his conversation when Harry appears out of nowhere and wraps his arms around his waist.

Tall and Boring raises an eyebrow as Harry’s big palms spread out over Louis’ stomach, easily covering Louis’ own hand.

Louis coughs to cover a laugh. “Sorry, you’ll have to excuse my husband, he’s gone all cave-man on me ever since we found out that I’m pregnant.”

He doesn’t have to look to know that Harry is beaming with pride behind him. He turns his palm over and allows their fingers to link over his stomach.

Tall and Boring excuses himself soon enough, and Louis immediately slumps in Harry’s hold. Harry shifts easily to accommodate him and Louis sighs as the movement helps to relieve some of the pressure on his aching back.

"D’you wanna go home, baby?"

"Yes," Louis sighs immediately. Just this past week, he’s been hit by waves of fatigue that make just crossing a room feel like a marathon. The doctor says that it’ll pass, but in the meantime Louis just wants to go to bed.

Harry makes their excuses and has his car waiting at the back entrance within minutes. Louis lets himself be helped into the passenger seat, and closes his eyes.

He dozes, and only vaguely registers it when the car rumbles to a stop. Harry lets himself out of the driver’s side, obviously trying to be quiet, and comes around to open Louis’ door. “Lou,” he murmurs. He reaches over to undo Louis’ seatbelt. Warm lips press against Louis’ cheek, his nose, his eyelids, each punctuated with a soft, “Lou,” as Harry kisses him awake.

Louis’ eyes finally flutter open. “Okay, okay,” he mutters, and takes Harry’s hand. He’s dead on his feet as they make their way through the front door and up the stairs to the bedroom. Harry eases him down onto his side and takes his shoes off.

"You take such good care of us," Louis whispers gratefully as Harry pulls the blanket up over his shoulders. Harry kisses his forehead. 

"Rest, love."

Louis sleeps late into the next morning. When he wakes up there’s two perfect peanut butter and marmite sandwiches sitting on the kitchen bench. 

He has the best husband in the world.

Louis wanders into the living room, sandwich in one hand and plate in the other. Harry is on the couch, looking very studious with a thick ream of paper on his lap, highlighter in hand. They’re re-signing with Syco soon and there’s a ridiculous amount of paperwork to get through. Louis just signs where the lawyers point, but for some unfathomable reason Harry likes to read over it beforehand.

Louis drops onto the couch and wriggles his feet into Harry’s lap. Harry smiles and glances up at him. “How are you feeling?”

"Mm, good. Thank you for the sandwiches."

Harry wrinkles his nose. “I know it’s just the hormones, but I can’t believe you can eat that.”

"Are you kidding, this is amazing," Louis insists. He balances the plate on his belly and takes another huge bite of marmite/peanut butter goodness. He wriggles his toes. "Rub my feet?"

Obediently, Harry’s hand wraps around Louis’ ankle and he starts to rub in firm, soothing circles. Louis sighs happily and relaxes further into the couch. “You’re being very boring, darling. How long have you been up reading this crap? It’s Sunday morning.”

"Not all of us are seven months pregnant, Lou. I don’t need as much sleep as you do."

"Maybe you should come back to bed anyway," Louis raises his eyebrows and rubs his heel teasingly over Harry’s crotch. "Might make it worth it your while."

Harry puts down his papers.

Louis grins.


End file.
